


Past Thought

by Elfboysnail



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sex, Injury Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:21:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26926519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfboysnail/pseuds/Elfboysnail
Summary: A small Indigo and Calvin drabble
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	Past Thought

Calvin had been in other relationships, he had other bed partners, but Indigo was different. The night he was able to take her home after the hospital after she fell out the window, her lips against his as he shut her front door. Pure euphoria!  
That first kiss,  
Then the second,  
And the third,  
The fourth,   
Fifth!  
Then he lost count as he moved to other parts of her skin. His thoughts were in a fog to the point he couldn't think straight. The idea of telling her how beautiful she was past him clearly, but she had to know. She had told him of all the broken relationships before this moment where her partners would never like her scars.  
"God, I wanna kiss them all!"  
He heard her giggle once he said that. He was mindful of her injured state has removed her clothes, leaving her in nothing. He was staring at a goddess.  
"Vous regardez en vedette, grand garçon."  
Her hand touched his face, and it made him melt. He squeezed her hands and kissed her palm.   
"Tu me fais fondre, Angel Eyes."   
That's how that nickname started, him looking down at her with half-opened eyes, only staring in her dark blue and glowing pools.   
You can probably guess what happened, sex, but it was different for both of them, especially Calvin. Sex with his other partners had always been quick and rough, never slow and soft. Being able to hold her, instead of having to stare at her back, felt more than right. Being able to have a small, quiet conversation with her about how she felt about what had just happened was everything he wanted.  
Everything was marvelous until his phone rang.   
"Fuck!"  
Indigo laughed as Calvin retrieved his phone from the other room, although he soon came back to lay his eyes on her beauty once again.  
"You are so fucking pulchritudinous," she sighed, batting her eyes at him.  
"No," Calvin chuckled, crawling towards her so he could hover over her, "You can't use big words like that... not after sex."  
Indigo laughed as Calvin kissed her face repeatedly, "tell me what it means."  
"It means handsome."  
"Mhm," he sighed in her neck, "I love you."  
There was a moment of silence. He thought he had said the words too early, "I love you, too."   
Calvin kissed her once again before allowing himself to drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> "Vous regardez en vedette, grand garçon." = "You are staring, big boy."  
> "Tu me fais fondre, Angel Eyes." = “You melt me, Angel Eyes."


End file.
